When All Hope Is Lost
by chocolate rules
Summary: A Metallicar Fic. Death Fic.


**When All Hope Is Lost**

By: chocolate rules

**Random. Helped me w/ the loss of the Impala on the finale. Kind of on a one shot frenzy. No beta. Just, random. Enjoy though, it's kind of funny. :D**

* * *

Dean doesn't drive drunk. He would never, ever put his baby in that kind of danger. If he were ever that wasted, Sam knows to take the keys from him at all cost, he'll thank him later even if he acts like a complete drunk ass then. 

And Sam has a few times.

Dean doesn't fall asleep at the wheel. His father allowed him that wonderful joy of coffee as soon as he received his license. With a threat of him personally tearing his ass apart and him not ever, ever, as long as the elder man lived would he drive again if he feel asleep at the wheel, John slide over the brewing drink in the middle of nowhere diner along with the keys to the Impala. Sam had snickered at the look on his face when he had first taken a sip but ever single one afterwards is like a blanket of warmth to him.

Sam doesn't get his full fascination with the drink since he's only drinking it now to stay away from the nightmares. Dean assumes he started drinking it in college, because he never saw the kid drink it before and Dad had never really let Sam because the kid was always kind of hyper and then in his teens he had way too much to say as it was. Besides, Dad kept the younger on a bedtime until he was seventeen and Dean was glad for it because they needed some time away from his raging hormones by then.

When John drove the Impala, not a solid thing touched it. Honestly, Dean and Sam used to think that even the bugs were scared of running into the thing. It was very rare – maybe twice in his lifetime – that Dean remembers the precious piece of black metal having bird dropping on it. He remembers these times because it was usually him that had to clean the damn thing off.

Reluctantly, Sam learned to drive in that car. He wasn't the reluctant one though, Dean was. One day, as John was leaving he told both boys that it was time for Sammy to start learning and that they should appreciate the empty surroundings and start now. Sam was fourteen and ecstatic. Dean nearly wet himself as he tried to convince his father otherwise. Needless to say, they went and Dean had his eyes covered slightly but Sam was under threat of death and going ten miles an hour so everything turned out okay. Sam took the road test in Dad's truck though.

Dean loved that car. Dad loved that car. Even Sammy was somewhat fond of that car. He _had_ known it his whole life. It was part of the family, a Winchester through and through.

So how it ended up on the side of the road crashed into some good for nothing, loosely Toyota Camry was beyond everyone's wildest dreams.

* * *

Sam was in the library, surprise. Dean was driving to the site and everything was deserted so he was relaxed. BOC was playing and his windows were rolled down, he was totally in the moment. He passed a few cross roads, but no one was there so he barely stopped on them. As Sam so generously pointed out later, it wasn't like Dean was in a rush. 

Dean was going at least seventy on a fifty road, but again no one was there. Dean's a damn good driver. Damn good.

It was that other pussy's fault.

* * *

Dean's cell phone rang and he glanced down to the middle of the bench front seat to retrieve it. And just as he did _CRASH_ –

* * *

"Sammy?" 

"Dude! Where the fuck are you? I've been calling you for like an hour!"

"Newbury Road."

"Still, what are you doing there? I though that you went to check out the place a while ago?"

"Yeah," Dean said slowly and Sam didn't miss the hesitation in his voice. "About _that_…"

"Dude, you better not tell me that you didn't go because you found a nice pair of legs to show you around. I _told_ you to stay away from that waitress!"

"NO! It's nothing like that! God, I'm a professional for Christ sakes!" Sam scoffed through the phone and Dean could practically see him roll his eyes.

"Then what happened?"

"I was in a little car accident and…."

"WHAT! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Please don't tell me that your stitches opened up again." Sam rambled on in a frenzy now. And Dean could have slapped himself. _Come on Dean! Wrong phrase altogether._

"M'okay, Sammy."

"What happened?" But Dean didn't speak. "I said what happened." Repeated Sam in a very pissy and worried tone.

"It wasn't my fault. It was that other damn son of a bitch. I mean, who the hell taught him how to drive!" and now Dean was defiantly pissed, so it was Sam's turn to be calm.

"Ok, fine. Tell me when I get there. Now, I'm going to take the bus and meet you there, wait for me."

"No need." Dean said calmly again, which Sam took to mean that this was not good.

"What? Why what happened?"

"My baby's hurt. She's hurt _bad_." Dean said and if Sam could choke him through the phone he would.

"Dean! What happened?"

"He took her out man, so I…"

"You _what?_" Sam asked slowly, but he could already imagine the answer.

"I kind of took him out." Dean said slowly and softly. Yep, just like Sam knew would come.

"What station?" Sam asked already pulling up the local police stations on the computer screen.

* * *

Sam went and retrieved his very emotionally charged and pissed off brother. Dean was in no mood for a sermon and told Sam that if he didn't want to end up like that other guy – swollen lip, black eye, bruised cheekbone, misplaced jaw, and a possibility of at least one broken rib. Luckily, the police got there when they did. 

They walked the three blocks to the garage that the Impala had been taken to. They asked the guy there, Gary, about her and he had a grim look in his eyes as he went back and got the manager.

"What do you mean she didn't make it?" roared Dean a few minutes later when the news came in. The manager guy, Tom, he looked pretty upset and gravel, like he was a doctor telling a family member that a loved one didn't pass the surgery.

Sam kept a firm grip around Dean's shoulders, effectively holding Dean from killing the man before them.

"Calm down, Dean." He whispered in his sibling's ear. It went unheard.

"Her enter side was practically detached from the body." Explained Tom, Dean's body shivered slightly, no doubt having a vision of the brutality.

"Murder," he said under his breath no longer looking at Tom.

"Dean, take it easy, everything's fine. You're okay. The other guy will be okay, and no one's pressing charges." The other guy had been drunk and they had found at least a pound of cocaine in his car, so he was going to jail and wasn't going to worry about pressing charges to Dean.

None of this, of course, matter to the hunter.

Dean turned his head slightly, enough to growl and let Sam know it was directed at him. Sam loosened his grip slightly on him.

After a few more comments and one very heart breaking goodbye, the Winchester brothers headed away from the garage – of whichDean put a 'hope your damn garage gets a freaken poltergeist, cause I'm so _not_ coming to help ya' curse on it.

Sam led a very reluctant Dean in to a used car dealership. They had the other guys insurance buying them a rental, but then the other guy's family was buying then a car as long as they didn't press any charges. They were convinced that they'd be able to get him out of jail. Dean wanted the guy to rot there, but Sam said okay, because something about trusting that the legal system would handle him.

Dean's in the other room right now as Sam's signing for the car. Apparently the guy was like super rich and they could buy any car that they wanted. Dean didn't even want to see what Sam chose. He was deeply mourning.

Sam just hoped Dean was okay with red.

**The End.**

**I don't know what the replacement would be. Thought that Sam would like it in red. Dunno why :D Give me your thoughts on what you would want the replacement to be, like if it's totalled in the new season. FYI, it wasn't Sam's call that made Dean crash. And you shouldn't talk on your cell phone while your driving:D **

**Have a Great Summer:D**


End file.
